<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 times connor tries to flirt + one time he doesn't by devantsun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590351">5 times connor tries to flirt + one time he doesn't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devantsun/pseuds/devantsun'>devantsun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, blink and you miss it reed900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devantsun/pseuds/devantsun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's hard when you've only just become deviant and emotions are getting in the way. Specifically, emotions that make Connor's processors stutter when he looks at Markus.</p><p>Following Hank's advice, he decides to try something new. Something human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson &amp; Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. >> bother hank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Markus's smile is ever-so-slightly crooked; the right side of his mouth curves up approximately 0.5 degrees more than the left. </p><p>It is this that stays in Connor's mind, and surfaces at the oddest moments. When he wakes up. When he's analyzing samples. When he's sitting in Hank's car, heavy metal blasting so hard the seats shake. There is no way to rationalize away how often he thinks of it; were it accompanied by any other thought, perhaps Connor would be able to. But there is no reason behind it. He simply thinks of Markus's smile often, ever since they'd met. </p><p>There is nothing to justify how his mind wanders to the sound of his voice saying <em> Connor</em>. How he thinks of the moment they'd met, often, and replays it whenever he is wanting for something to do. His memory is perfect in his memory banks, and Connor cannot decide if it is fortunate or not. Wonders in passing what would happen if he deleted his memory so as to catch Markus's face again for the first time. </p><p>There is no reason behind it. Connor is simply, inexplicably, drawn to him, and wishes he could take Markus by the shoulders and ask him if he thinks of Connor as often as Connor's thoughts drift to him. They are friends, now, after the revolution, but he does not think of Hank like he thinks of Markus.</p><p>So, like he has done in the past when things are puzzling, he seeks out Hank.</p><p>Hank is not so receptive when he mentions Markus.</p><p>“Jesus, Connor, I am not drunk enough for this conversation,” Hank says.</p><p>Connor frowns at him. "But-"</p><p>Hank shushes him, actually <em>shushes</em> him, and turns on his heel. Connor watches him go. He predicts that Hank will go to the kitchen. He does. Hank's shoulders slump a little bit under the light of the fridge; there is an 80% chance that he is looking for the vodka, which Connor had thrown out two weeks ago. There is a clinking and shuffling. He comes back into view with two bottles of beer, looking distinctly unpleased. </p><p>"Not a goddamn word," he warns, and screws open the first, flopping down on the couch. </p><p>Connor allows him this, as it is better than three. Little steps. </p><p>Hank takes a long draught. Almost half the bottle is gone before he speaks again, and he begins with a sigh. "So you've got feelings for Markus."</p><p>Connor blinks. This is news to him.</p><p>"I've seen you two together," Hank says with a glare. "Don't deny it."</p><p>"Assuming that is true..." Which, Connor will have to think more about. He hadn't even considered the possibility, but something tells him Hank is right. Hank makes a scoffing noise. Connor continues. "I am concerned of a possibility wherein Markus does not reciprocate my affections."</p><p>Hank eyes him, lifting the bottle back to his lips. "That won't be a problem."</p><p>Connor blinks, again. "How- how can you be so certain? I find your answer extremely vague."</p><p>Hank sighs, again. Deeply. "God," he says, and that is all he says, which is deeply unhelpful.</p><p>Connor informs him of this fact. Hank simply takes a longer sip from his bottle. </p><p>"If you are unwilling to elaborate-" Connor benevolently ignores Hank's snort (humans and their unnecessary noises), "-then I seek your advice on...testing the waters, as you say."</p><p>Hank chokes on his next sip, which Connor thinks is a rather exaggerated reaction but he generously pats Hank’s back as he coughs, which is more than Hank deserves, really.  When Hank has recovered sufficiently, Connor leans back. Hunk rubs at his temples. “Shit. Are you really asking <em>me</em> for advice on flirting? Right now? That’s fuckin’ happening?”</p><p>Ah. Flirting. The human approach. </p><p>It has worked for thousands of years, allegedly, so Connor nods. "I fail to see why this warrants confirmation."</p><p>Hank stares morosely into the remains of his first bottle. "Why don't you-" he flaps a hand in Connor's direction. "-Google it, or whatever."</p><p>"Google is extremely outdated," Connor says, sitting next to him on the couch. </p><p>"Wasn't so outdated when I was a kid." Hank jostles his shoulder. "You callin' me outdated, huh?"</p><p>Connor narrows his eyes. "For a detective, you seem to have an illogical approach to my words-"</p><p>He falters as Hank simply stares back. A tease, then.</p><p>Hank snorts a laugh. "We gotta work on that, kid."</p><p>Connor doesn't answer. His LED spins a muted yellow.</p><p>
  <em> Search&gt;&gt;How to flirt &gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Install Eden routine? &gt;&gt; Negatory &gt;&gt; First result: pick-up lines? &gt;&gt; (Markus), huh? I love that name. &gt;&gt; Filed under irrelevant; already acquainted. &gt;&gt; Accessing related databases &gt;&gt; </em>
</p><p>Hank pops open the second bottle and lifts it in victory. A cheer of sorts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. pick-up lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First up on the list is pick-up lines.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor’s first opportunity to ‘flirt’ comes very soon.</p><p>
  <em>Markus (2:14pm) : Mind if I kidnap you in a bit? </em>
</p><p>Connor is in the middle of sticking a blood sample in his analysis unit (Hank resolutely facing the other way, illogically calling it ‘gross’, ‘nasty’, and ‘just fuckin disgusting’ - Connor had already called these protests rather repetitive and unoriginal, to which he received a middle finger) when he gets the communication link from Markus. He replies embarrassingly quickly.</p><p>
  <em>Connor (2:14pm) : I will be available when my shift ends at 5:30pm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Markus (2:14pm) : Excellent, I’ll see you then. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Analysis complete:<br/>
Hulaih, Andrea<br/>
Born: 11/04/2000 // Unemployed<br/>
Criminal record: None</em>
</p><p>Connor smiles at nothing in particular, pleased at how Markus replied just as quickly. </p><p>Connor absently removes his fingers from his mouth. “I have the results, Lieutenant,” he says primly.</p><p>
  <em>Connor (2:15pm) : I look forward to it. ;)</em>
</p><p>He debates over the winky face for approximately thirty seconds, then sends it with a shrug. No progress is made without effort. Connor is nothing if not trying. He thinks Hank would approve. </p><p>They meet outside the police station, and Markus’s face breaks out into a smile when he sees Connor. This makes Connor’s Thirium pump beat twice as fast for three tenths of a second.</p><p>“I’ve got a place to show you,” Markus says. “Busy day?”</p><p>Connor nods. The life of the figurehead of the revolution is nothing if not busy, so he does not ask. Instead, he initiates his first flirtation attempt.</p><p>“My hand is a bit heavy,” Connor says with a straight face. “Could you hold it for me?”</p><p>Markus looks at him with a touch of concern, lifting Connor’s hand with his left and examining it with gentle fingers and careful eyes. He is a caretaking unit; perhaps Connor should have considered this before attempting this particular line. “I don’t see anything out of the ordinary, Connor.”</p><p>Connor tries not to look disappointed. It is relatively easy when Markus’s hand is still in his. “A malfunction in my proprioceptive sensors. I apologize- it’s better now.”</p><p>“Have these malfunctions been happening a lot lately?” Markus looks worried, and Connor feels a pang of guilt. </p><p>He thinks of how his processors stutter when Markus smiles at him. “No,” he says.</p><p>Markus is not equipped with lie-detecting software like Connor is. This works in Connor’s favour.</p><p>Markus lets go of Connor's hand. It is harder to not look disappointed this time.</p><p>They chat for a bit, conversation flowing easily as they walk around the city. Markus takes them approximately two thirds of a mile to the west to a little shop filled to bursting with greenery. It is a plant shop. Connor has driven past it, but never gone in. It is nice; the owners do not look at them with hostility, and the plants are very beautiful. It is hard to focus on much else when Markus is there, looking unfairly radiant.</p><p>“Do you…’come here often’?” Connor tries. Pick-up lines seem so inefficient and clumsy. However could Markus distinguish what he truly meant?</p><p>“I do, actually,” Markus says. “I like this place a lot. It’s nice and quiet. I find it relaxing to come here when I’m tired.”</p><p>“Tired of being the most famous android in Detroit?” </p><p>Markus laughs. He has a very nice laugh. “Something like that.”</p><p>
  <em>Subsequent failed attempt &gt;&gt; Dismiss method 1 &gt;&gt; Objective progress: 0% &gt;&gt; Sigh</em>
</p><p>Markus buys Connor a small succulent. “For your desk,” he says.</p><p>Later, Connor puts it on his desk, and sends pictures of it sitting there over the communications link. It brings life to Connor’s impersonal desk; makes Connor think of Markus often when he works, as if his mind is not filled enough with Markus already. He is drinking coffee; he has downloaded the new sensory programs that have been released, and he finds that he likes the taste of it, as long as it has an appropriate amount of creamer and sugar. He waits for Markus's response.</p><p>Markus sends back a smiley face, and Connor grins stupidly into his cup of coffee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos/comments keep me goin thank u!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. compliments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He’s narrowed down the flirting approach to another method; compliments.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first method of flirting had chalked up to a failure, but Connor is nothing if not optimistic. He hadn’t really been expecting it to work right off the bat anyway, but it would’ve been nice.</p>
<p>He keeps Hank and Nines updated on the matter, although Connor gets the distinct impression that Hank does not want to be kept informed. There is a lot of sighing whenever Connor brings up the subject. </p>
<p>Nines is equally unhelpful, though perhaps Connor should have expected it. His solution always seems to come down to <em>‘suck his dick’</em> which had apparently worked for him and Gavin. He’d blushed the first few times Nines had suggested it, but he was quickly becoming desensitized to the expected answer.</p>
<p>Here’s the thing. Connor so <em>would,</em> but he gets the feeling that it would give off the wrong impression around what kind of relationship he’s trying to establish. </p>
<p>Perhaps Connor should give Nines more credit. He is, after all, the one in a relatively stable and happy relationship. Though he fails to see the allure of Gavin Reed.</p>
<p>He files the option under a last resort of sorts.</p>
<p>But that’s besides the point. He’s narrowed down the flirting approach to another method; compliments. </p>
<p>Connor suspects that he will find this method mostly natural. There is a lot about Markus to compliment. The beautiful mismatch of his eyes, the forceful but quiet way he speaks, as if he does not know that the world would tilt for him. Has, in the wake of a revolution.</p>
<p>“Connor!”</p>
<p>Connor jerks. Judging by the time that has lapsed in his internal clock and the vague memory of Hank calling his name, this is the third time that Hank has tried to get his attention.</p>
<p>“Apologies, Lieutenant,” Connor defers with a smile.</p>
<p>Hank raises an eyebrow. Connor knows what he is going to say a beat before it comes out of his mouth. “You can call me Hank, y’know.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Lieutenant,” Connor says, if only for the irritated twitch that it gets him.</p>
<p>They both know it’s something of a joke. Connor calls him Hank at home; always has, since Connor had fallen into his arms at the end of the revolution. He calls him Lieutenant at work because it exasperates Hank.</p>
<p>Hank mutters something about <em>damn deviants</em> before he sets a mug of coffee in front of Connor. Connor pretends to be deaf because sometimes that is wisest when it comes to keeping the peace. “Was going to ask if you wanted this.”</p>
<p>Connor regards it.  It has a sufficient amount of sugar and cream. “Thank you,” he says, pleased, and takes a sip.</p>
<p><em>Frappuccino,</em> his display informs him. Connor blinks it away and looks up at Hank.</p>
<p>“Looks like a slow day today,” Hank offers, taking off his jacket and throwing it over his chair. “Got any plans?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Connor says. “Markus has asked me to accompany him to a press conference.”</p>
<p>Hank scrunches his face at the mention of press conferences.  Connor has to agree. It’s not really his area, but he’d been weak in the face of Markus’s request. He hadn’t even put up a fight.</p>
<p>It’s...new. Usually Markus takes Simon with him, but supposedly, he’d had prior arrangements. What exactly they had been, Markus did not say.</p>
<p>“Have fun,” Hank offers, with the air of someone who knows he will not.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Markus’s words are as eloquent as ever, yet straightforward and concise. Connor hangs off of every word much like the press does, and by the end of it, Connor is completely in awe. He could never begin to understand how Markus has such a way with words when he is not specifically engineered for it.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” says Markus, and he steps off the stage, making his way toward Connor.</p>
<p>The flash of the cameras is a little overwhelming, but Connor falls into step alongside him.</p>
<p>“You were amazing up there,” Connor says, unable to keep the wonder out of his voice. </p>
<p>Markus cheeks darken, and he lifts a hand to the back of his neck. “It was nothing,” </p>
<p>“It was not,” Connor says sincerely. “You have changed many lives with your words.”</p>
<p>Markus flashes him a look that Connor cannot read. It’s a touch of gratefulness, a touch of something else. “Thanks,” he finally says. “Anyway. You’re here to keep me sane, yeah? Tell me about your day.”</p>
<p>So Connor does.  They make their way slowly to the elevator, ignoring the shouts of questions behind them. </p>
<p>They go out for takeout afterwards, though neither of them really need food. Markus has apparently installed the taste receptors as well, and they are both eager to try Chinese food. </p>
<p>It takes them a while to decide on what food they will get to try, so long that the cashier looks pointedly at the line behind him. They finally settle on sweet and sour chicken, because North has been raving about it.</p>
<p>“I’m excited about this,” Markus admits as they take their food outside. It is a nice day; clear, sunny, with a few clouds dotted on the horizon. The sky is almost as blue as Markus’s right eye. “The first thing I had with my taste receptors was Thirium, and that was less than ideal.”</p>
<p>Connor laughs. “You should turn them off for that.”</p>
<p>“I know that <em>now,</em>” Markus grouses. </p>
<p>They sit down on a wooden picnic bench, shuffling napkins and utensils between them. Connor forgets what it is that he says that makes Markus laugh, but Markus tilts his head back, teeth glinting in the gentle glow of the sunset.</p>
<p>“I love your laugh,” Connor says, and it’s not even a lie.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Markus’s expression does something complicated. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>He digs into the chicken, then, and offers Connor a bite. Connor leans forward and closes his mouth around the fork; Markus’s hands are still, and he watches. </p>
<p>Connor’s eyes widen in surprise. </p>
<p>“Good?”</p>
<p>Connor nods, emphatically, pulling back and swallowing. “Try it.”</p>
<p>Markus does. </p>
<p>They get Chinese more often after that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos/comments keep me going!! thank you so much! also sorry but updates will be a little slower from now on because i had these pre-written but now i'm actively writing them. tysm for understanding &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. winks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Surely winking would work?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor checks the time in the corner of his LED display. It is two minutes and thirty seconds past two o’clock, and it is not like Markus to be late. He glances over at Hank’s empty desk. He’d told Hank to go on home without him.</p><p>Something flashes in the corner of his eye. It’s a notification; he opens it, eagerly, but it’s only Nines. </p><p>
  <em>Nines (2:53pm) Any reason why you’ve been staring at the door for the past half hour?</em>
</p><p>Connor turns his head a few degrees to the left. Nines is smirking at him from his desk. </p><p>Connor makes a face at him.</p><p>
  <em>Connor (2:54pm) Any reason you’ve been staring at me staring at the door?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nines (2:54pm) I didn’t have to, this is only the third time I’ve looked up and you’re still at it. Let me guess. It starts with ‘M’ and ends with ‘arkus’. </em>
</p><p>Connor glares.</p><p>Nines sticks his tongue out, the nerve of him. </p><p>He’s about to respond; probably in kind, if he’s being honest (he’s not above it) when the door finally opens and Markus breezes through. He cuts a captivating figure, with his strong frame and the sweep of his overcoat behind him. He’s carrying two brightly-coloured drinks in his hands; one blue and one pink. The precinct quiets a little, before returning to normal. It is always like this when Markus comes; Connor guesses that the humans are still not quite used to seeing the figurehead of the revolution turn up on their doorstep.</p><p>
  <em>Nines (2:55pm) I suppose I’d say something along the lines of ‘wow, I guessed it’ if I wasn’t so completely unsurprised.</em>
</p><p>Connor blinks away the text, sticks his tongue out in reply back, and gets to his feet. </p><p>Markus’s face brightens when he catches sight of Connor. Connor smiles.</p><p>“Strawberry or blueberry?” he asks, when he gets within range. </p><p>Connor’s work things are already packed in his briefcase; he lifts it, and follows Markus out. “I haven’t had strawberry yet.”</p><p>“Want to?” Markus offers him the pink-coloured drink. It has what looks, bizarrely, like little brown balls in the bottom of it.</p><p>They are always trying new things, after their taste receptors had been installed. Connor accepts it, pleased. </p><p>“What is this?” </p><p>“Boba,” says Markus, and takes a sip of his. His face is neutral, for a moment, before it scrunches up adorably. </p><p>“We can trade,” Connor says with a laugh. “Just let me try this first.” </p><p>The flavour is sweet on his tongue; it would taste uplifting, if such a thing could be described that way. Connor has difficulty describing taste, as it is such an odd concept to him. It remains new to him, every time he sets something different on his tongue. </p><p>“Hmm, I like it,” Connor decides, and switches his with Markus’s. Markus doesn’t even protest, which means it must really not have been his cup of tea. </p><p>Connor doesn’t think about how Markus’s mouth has touched the straw. He does not. He simply lifts it to his lips. </p><p>It is sweet, but in a different way. An aftertaste of sour. Like a meadow in winter.</p><p>“Sweet, like you,” Connor says with a wink.</p><p>Markus chokes on his tea, which is really quite unfortunate because he’d probably missed Connor’s attempt at flirting yet again. </p><p>So Connor tries it again, shutting one eye very briefly.</p><p>“Is something stuck in your eye?” Markus asks.</p><p>Either he’s doing it wrong, or Markus is hopelessly oblivious. Hopelessly.</p><p>Connor clears his throat. “Yes, apologies. It’s gone now. Are you alright?”</p><p>Markus gives him a weak smile. “No need to say sorry, Connor. And yes, I’m fine.”</p><p>“Oh. That’s good. Sorry. I mean-” Connor sighs. </p><p>Markus’s laugh is bright. </p><p>Neither of them end up liking the tapioca pearls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as i said, updates will take a little longer because i'm currently dying in college lmao</p><p>anywaaaay hope you enjoyed, kudos/comments always make my day thank youuu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>